


no space

by heesuals (minseokuals)



Series: Tattoos, Flowers, and perhaps a relationship? [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Baek is somewhere here, Car Sex, Coming In Pants, Florist Taemin, Florist Ten, Kinda?, Lucas definitely got his dick sucked in the car, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot with some type of porn, Semi-Public Sex, Ten is the sweetest but also a little shit, This is kinda cute, Yeah I’m on my superm bs, mark is just existing somewhere here, power bottom ten, tattoo artist Jongin, tattoo artist yukhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokuals/pseuds/heesuals
Summary: Imagine this, a newly built shopping center, with everything you need. Not to mention a tattoo parlor and a cute little flower shop right across from each other. Oh and two certain employees who can't seem to leave each other alone.Or just,TattooArtist!Yukhei & Florist!Ten





	no space

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I hopped on the TattooArtist/Florist train!
> 
> also Lucas calling Ten babe in his recent live? yeah I yelled. threw my phone.
> 
> also also, yeah [this](https://music.apple.com/us/album/no-space/1450060583?i=1450060584) song

“Your little boy toy is here.” Yukhei poked his head around the corner at the sound of Jongin’s voice from the front desk. And like he said—minus the boy toy part—a familiar, small-framed male was sitting in their front lobby.

“Did he say why? Like does he look like he’s waiting for someone, or is he just like sitting there?” Yukhei asked \quietly while they both pretended to look busy pointing at the blank paper in the worried male’s hand.

“No, Yukhei. I’m waiting for you.” The male in the waiting room went from looking at his phone to looking straight at the said boy, who was now trying to hide behind his coworker.

But because the timing couldn’t have been any more perfect, his last customer showed his face at the last minute. “And he’s free now, he just finished my piece and he’s on his break, for like what? An hour?”

“Thirty. Minutes. Taeyong.” Yukhei corrected with his teeth gritted and turned his attention towards the male who had the look of boredom and annoyance written all over his face, but kept his patient facade present, while still sitting in the tattoo shop’s lobby. 

“Okay, well,” Jongin started with a clap of his hands. “Having everyone gathered in the lobby like this is making me claustrophobic, so it’s bout time everyone disperses.

_And the small-framed male laughed._

That was the first time, someone other than Yukhei made him laugh, and that didn’t sit right with him, no matter how much he wanted to avoid him at the moment. The sudden soft touch on his wrist, however, instantly made him focus on the current matter at hand.

“Let me just take up ten minutes of your break, then I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the day?” The older male said quietly, in a questioning tone, with a small smile on his face, making the latter’s heart race all over again. 

And Jongin gagged, jokingly. “Was that supposed to be a pun?” 

Again, the out of place male laughed again and Yukhei wasn’t enjoying the feeling in the bottom of his gut, so maybe putting his arm around the smaller male and quickly leading them out of the lobby wasn’t just impulse. “I’ll be back in thirty!”

“It probably won’t be busy for a while, take an hour!” Jongin called after the retreating male as he was practically out of his line of sight. “Yong, are you—?”

“I’m definitely following them, you don’t even have to ask,” Taeyong interrupted and followed the pair out of the parlor.

He probably left to follow them a little too early, since the pair looked like they were still deciding on where to go for Yukhei’s, now, hour break. However, the mention of food outside the shopping plaza seemed to have excited Yukhei, since the volume level of his voice was significantly higher than his usual loud, booming volume.

The sudden excitement was apparent in Yukhei’s demeanor, and he couldn’t help but let loose a little bit. “Anywhere that’s away from this place is completely fine with me,” Yukhei paused, and looked down at the elder, “If that’s okay with you? I don’t mind driving either.”

The older male linked his hand with Yukhei’s, and the boy could’ve sworn his heart stopped. It wasn’t the first time they held hands or even decided to go out for lunch together, but Yukhei has been purposely busying himself with his job because he can’t figure out how he feels about the latter.

The way they met wasn’t awkward or weird, their situation wasn’t awkward or weird either. Yukhei’s emotions just are, and it’s an ugly, horrid mess inside of his brain. And the increase of pressure on his hand wasn’t making the mess any better.

“I can drive, it’s fine,” the older male squeezed Yukhei’s hand and led them towards his car. “You guys looked super busy today, give your hands a break.”

“Okay, Mr. I make sets of flowers for a living.” There was no arguing or bickering with the elder. Yukhei tried and insisted on many things before, but once the latter makes up his mind, there is no changing. There were always situations where Yukhei would offer to drive them somewhere, but he’ll always end up in the passenger seat of the elder’s car, just like he was at the moment. 

“Bouquets,” the elder corrected him and placed his hand on the younger’s knee as he backed out the parking lot.

His knee was burning, actually, his whole leg was burning. This sight was breathtaking. Imagine sitting in the front seat of your crush’s car and they rest their hand on your leg as they back out of a parking lot. Yukhei doesn’t have to imagine it, because it’s actually happening and his mind won’t shut up about it. “You’re hot,” Yukhei dumbly said out loud.

The snicker coming from the elder told Yukhei that those words definitely left his mouth and that he’s a complete idiot. But by the way the hand trailed up his leg and a soft smile appeared on the latter’s face as he kept his focus on the road, maybe Yukhei wasn’t a complete idiot for finally saying something that’s on his mind. 

“I would like to think so,” the elder said with a cheeky grin on his face. “And you’re not too bad yourself either.” He turned is attention towards Yukhei and winked at him.

“I’m a tattoo artist, I’m automatically hot,” Yukhei tried responding calmly. 

“Yeah and if you had piercings to go along with your profession and tattoos, you would be even better.”

Yukhei raised his eyebrows in surprise, “So does that mean you’re automatically attracted to Jongin then,” he paused and placed his hand over the older male’s hand that was still resting on his leg. 

“Ten, if you’re attracted to Jongin, you can’t be into me too.” Yukhei had the most devastated look on his face while the older male, Ten, was chuckling, more like laughing to himself. 

“Ten!” Yukhei cried out.

“I’m so sorry,” he said between laughter and held his hand in reassurance. “It’s just the fact that you assume I’m attracted to him because he has both tattoos and piercings.” The car slowly came to a stop and Ten turned in his seat to face the younger male. 

“Trust me. He’s cute, maybe like really cute.” Ten paused and pinched Yukhei’s cheek. “But you’re definitely cuter. You’re my favorite tattoo artist”

“Shut up,” Yukhei pulled his face away while wearing a pout. 

“Why? You seem to like it when I call you cute?” Ten’s hand found its way going higher up Yukhei’s leg, and the latter couldn't help but swallow thickly. 

“Yukhei? Sweetie?”

“Hm?” Yukhei directed his focus from the dangerously close hand in his lap, towards the owner of the hand, who just so happened to be smirking.

“Why would I go for your coworker, who acted very nonchalant, when you were the one who always went into a panic whenever I dropped by to hang out with you guys?”

“Um—“

“And you’re just too adorable.” Ten used Yukhei’s thigh to lift himself up to kiss the corner of the tattoo artist’s lips.

With his eyebrows raised to the roof, Yukhei pulled away from the older in shock. “You just kissed me in public. Like in your car, where everyone could see.” He touched his lips while Ten sat back in his seat with a smile on his face.

The wave of emotions flowing through Yukhei at the moment was never something that Ten made him go through all at once. Usually, when the two sneak away when both shops are slow, everything feels exhilarating and dangerous. Using the designated break area for the second floor of the marketplace, and locking the door behind them was in their normal routine. Having a quick session, that usually left various bruises on the pair, was something Yukhei was used to. Rushed, sloppy kisses behind closed doors was a plus that didn’t put the younger male into a gay panic.

“Can I not kiss you anymore?” Ten’s small smile turned into a pout that Yukhei found very irresistible. “I thought you liked when I took the lead.”

“No I do!” Yukhei yelled a little too loud and placed both hands on Ten’s leg. “It’s just...we’re out in the open.”

Ten’s smirk returned, “Well maybe I want an audience.” He grabbed Yukhei’s hand that was still resting on his leg and placed it on his growing erection.

“But didn’t you want to talk to me about something?” Although Yukhei was nervous, he was also aroused, he didn’t pull his hand away like he normally would in a public setting. Instead, the young tattoo artist indulged in what Ten wanted, and increased his pressure on his cock, pulling a mewl out of the older male.

“I can talk and moan at the same time, _babe_.”

“Then get to talking, _babe_, before someone walks by the car in concern.” Yukhei copied the florist’s tone, all while looking around outside to make sure there wasn’t anyone too close to the car. “What’s up? Other than your dick right now?”

Ten sucked in a deep breath as Yukhei’s pressure increased. “Shut the fuck up,” he seethed, which was followed by another moan.

“I’ll shut up when you tell me what you wanted to talk about.”

Ten took in another deep breath and sat up straighter in the driver’s seat. “Us,” he paused as the younger unzipped his pants.

“What about us,” Yukhei whispered as he cupped Ten through the thin fabric. 

“I-I just wanted, fuck!” Ten tried forming a proper sentence but quickly failed, all because Yukhei’s hand found its way into the elder’s underwear, and began thumbing at the precum smeared across the tip. “I just...I wanted to take you—Yukhei _please_—out on...on a real date.”

His hand stopped and Ten whined in response. “God, I hate you. But please keep going.” But he didn’t. Yukhei kept his hand completely still on Ten’s cock, drawing out small whines from the elder. 

It wasn’t until Ten took matters into his own hands, like he usually does, and started thrusting up into Yukhei’s large hand. It was like the blood rushed back into his brain, and the latter tightened his hand around Ten’s cock. 

“Is this not a date, at least in your eyes?” The tattoo artist asked, but his question was drowned out by the florist’s moans.

He loosened his hand, “Ten.”

Ten sighed and fixed his posture again, “Having your hand around my cock in the front seat of my car is not a date.” He thrusted up, “It’s a great stress relief after a busy day, but I want to take you out and show you off.”

“Cute.” Yukhei replied calmly and turned his attention back to the cock in his hand, and the moans that were coming out of the beautiful man’s mouth.

It wasn’t the fact that he didn’t want to be seen with Ten, he was just scared shitless. Yukhei has been pining after Ten ever since he first saw him sitting in their lobby for the first time waiting for someone. Yukhei would be more than happy to go out on cute dates with the older male. But what was making him randomly say this? Was Ten just caught in the moment? Is it the lust talking or does he genuinely want to go out with him?

Yukhei was deep into thought. A little too deep that he didn’t realize that the male next to him was reaching his release and kept trying to get his attention the entire time. His voice was becoming groggy and his movement was becoming more erratic. It took Yukhei a second to realize the state the older male was in, and he quickened his movements to relieve the latter.

A ruined pair of pants and a cum covered hand later, Ten was silently resting with his eyes closed while Yukhei was internally freaking out while wiping his hand off. And Ten’s random burst of laughter did not help the younger male.

The florist rolled his head to the side and whistled to get the younger’s attention, “So? What do you say?”

“What do I say to what?” Yukhei asked sounding completely lost.

Ten abruptly sat up in his seat, “I want to take you out on a cute dates Yukhei, and maybe start dating like actual boyfriends dummy!”

“Oh,” Yukhei started, “then yeah. I mean why not?”

“That’s all you’re going to say? I mean you’re blushing like an idiot right now but your response was so nonchalant. What do I have to do to get you to—,” Ten paused and Yukhei raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Can I suck you off?”

Yukhei’s eyebrows were once again reaching the ceiling and Ten was wearing that same irresistible smirk. “Can I suck you off?” He repeated.

“Right here? Right now?” Yukhei asked again in reference to their setting. 

“Yes, nobody has walked in this direction yet and you still have thirty-five minutes left of your break. Trust me, it’ll take me like ten to make you cum and we can go inside and feed you actual food.” By the time Ten finished his sentence, his hands were already working Yukhei’s pants open. 

Yukhei could already feel himself relaxing under Ten as the elder quietly hummed to himself, as he lowered his body towards Yukhei’s crotch. “Okay, but please make it quick.”

Ten looked up at him with dark eyes, “Are you sure you want that?”

“Yes,” Yukhei returned his look. “It’s been a while since we rushed, it’s exciting.”

Ten scoffed and relieved Yukhei’s swollen cock from the restricting clothing. “You could’ve said something if you were in pain, y’know,” Ten whispered before he wrapped his lips around the swollen member.

Instead of a response, a gasp came out of Yukhei’s mouth. Just the sound alone gave Ten the cue to take the rest of Yukhei into his mouth, pulling a deep groan from the back of the male’s throat. 

Yukhei wanted a quick and rushed session, so that’s what he got. Ten was used to deep throating the younger at a quick pace, but the amount of precum and saliva leaking from the corners of his mouth was beginning to not only make a mess in Ten’s car, Ten could definitely feel his erection growing again. 

The tattoo artist underneath him was not making the situation easier either. The sounds slipping past Yukhei’s lips sounded slightly different than they normally do, and he was also meeting Ten halfway with his thrusts, making the elder gag around his cock.

“M’ so close, Tennie.” Yukhei’s groans were getting louder, and his movements were getting faster to the point Ten was having a hard time keeping up. Ten stopped his movement altogether and let the younger fuck into his throat, swallowing around him every few seconds. 

One last swallow and Yukhei was quick to attempt to pull himself out of Ten’s mouth, but the latter was quicker and wrapped his lips back around him to swallow most of his release down, as he was coming down from his high.

Ten kept his lips around Yukhei, probably for his own pleasure, but he’d say for the safety of his precious car. Until the younger pushed Ten off of him and pulled him forward to leave a not so gentle kiss on his lips.

With a mixture of saliva and cum smeared across their lips and chins, Ten was wearing the biggest smile on his face as he tried to clean both himself and Yukhei off. “So that’s one thing you were thinking about,” he hummed as he used a napkin to wipe Yukhei’s chin. “You’re disgusting.”

Yukhei smiled softly, “You kissed me back though. By the way, sorry about your pants.”

“I have another pair in the backseat, cum free.” Ten replied wiggling out of his ruined pair of khakis. “Do you wanna go in and get a quick bite?”

“I still have twenty minutes to spare,” Yukhei shrugged while eyeing the half-naked male. 

“We are not fucking in my car,” Ten pulled his fresh pair of pants on and headed out the car. “Fix yourself,” he mumbled. “You still look completely fucked out.” 

Yukhei fixes and rearranged his lower half before following Ten inside the small restaurant. “We’re carrying out?” The florist hummed an agreeing tone in response and went ahead to order for the two of them. 

“Remember your friend that you brought in one day?” Yukhei mumbled while leaning on Ten’s shoulder.

“Mark?”

“Yes him! Jongin said he was adorable, like give him a bunch of stuffies adorable.”

Ten smiled and kissed the younger’s temple. “That’s interesting because Mark can’t seem to shut up about his current crush whenever Tae asks him what’s going on in his life.”

“Maybe we should—,”

“Maybe we shouldn’t,” Ten interrupted. “Mark needs to stop acting like a little bitch and just go for it.”

Yukhei gasped gaining the attention of the male host in the front of the restaurant, who just smiled softly at the apologizing pair.

“He is not a little bitch,” Yukhei whispered quite loudly.

“He hasn’t gone there for a tattoo or piercing in almost a month. He literally hangs around my store staring at Jongin in the distance and will walk by your entrance like three times a day. I literally want to roll him down the escalator.”

The host that was once at the front desk was suddenly in front of the pair, startling them, with a bag full of their food. “I would like it if you didn’t push my favorite human down the escalator, ten.” He laughed.

Ten joined the host in laughter and Yukhei cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Then please tell your favorite human to ask the man out or make some sort of a move, Baekhyun.” 

Yukhei made a face of realization and Ten chuckled wrapping an arm around the taller male’s waist, then retrieving their food. “Thanks, Baek!”

“No problem! You two are welcomed any time, next time bring Mark.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ten lead the two of them out of the restaurant and back into the car, and Yukhei was humming quietly to himself, gaining the attention of the elder.

“What’s up?” 

“Nothing,” Ten smiled. “You’re just really cute. Kinda can’t wait to show you off some more.” Yukhei grinned, in response, and kissed him on the cheek before continuing his little tune. 

When they returned back to the marketplace, Taeyong and Jongin were shocked to see the pair back exactly an hour later, in a different but happier state they left in.

“Yukhei is gonna get another piercing, but not in his ear!” Ten exclaimed.

“Excuse me?” Yukhei laughed out.

“Get a lip piercing,” Taeyong swiftly made it over to the pair and swiped Yukhei’s bottom lip. 

“Excuse me, sir?” Ten found his way between Taeyong and the artist, and every set of eyebrows in the room raised up, except his own of course.

“Oh, is he off the market now?” Jongin asked with his voice full of amusement, and Ten nodded and linked his hand with the younger.

And for once, the butterflies in his tummy wasn’t flying rapidly like they used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi!
> 
> Talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/yukheisrings) (18+ plz) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yukheisrings)


End file.
